


Notes

by Ehwell



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: College AU, F/F, I Don't Even Know, I don't know what I'm doing, kitty is kind of a hipster, rachel is kind of a punk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 16:38:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2355266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ehwell/pseuds/Ehwell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The second friend Rachel has made at school is someone she writes to in the corners of a math textbook, known only as "Shadowcat".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shadowcat & Marvel Girl

**Author's Note:**

> What are summaries. I've always kinda thought Rachel would dress somewhat androgynous and mildly skater. Like traditional beat up checked vans, hoodies, button downs, skinny jeans, beanies etc. Now that I've actually started writing I can do it.

Rachel let out another sigh as she continued tap her hands on the desk in front of her before turning slightly to sneak another quick glance at the clock. She could honestly say, she had never been excited to get to math before today. School had dragged on slower than usual as she waited for her last class of the day. When the morning dawned, she had considered cutting the classes until math but it’s considerably harder to condone skipping now that she was in college and paying so much. Especially since Rachel had begged her mother and father to let her come to a college in the UK, instead of staying in Westchester to join the “family trade”. The family trade being teaching at a school for gifted children called the Charles Xavier school. The same school both her parents and then her, grew up at. It wasn’t that Rachel didn’t love the school, because she did, just that she needed to get out and see new people, new places. The school she was attending had for the most part delivered. She was having a really excellent time, even if she was just about dying to get to math. It wasn’t that math itself had drastically changed from last year to now, other than everyone calling it “maths” which she still could not bring herself to do. It had more to do with what she found yesterday, when she had turned to a new page in the copy of the classroom textbook she had been assigned. In the top right corner was a little note in the prettiest handwriting Rachel had ever seen reading:  
Anybody there? If anyone is reading this, how are you?   
And of course rachel had responded because she had always been the curious type. Underneath the original text she had responded:   
I’m here. I’m not too shabby. Yourself?   
She just wanted to get back and see if the mystery writer had responded. When the bell rang, she leapt to her feet while shoving her earbuds in and rushed out of the building in a gate more akin to running then walking and then leapt onto the stair railing, sliding down it much to the protesting of her worn out vans, which planted her squarely in front of the math building. Rachel straightened up and took a moment to adjust herself, brushing her bangs out of her eyes before making her way inside. She turned into the correct hallway at top speed, shoes squealing slightly until she was hit head on by something. The something or rather someone that had hit her happened to be a girl only slightly shorter than herself. The girl blinked dazedly before she looking up at Rachel through her bangs with a look of bewilderment in her big brown eyes. Rachel took out one of her headphones and muttered a hasty “sorry” and quickly sidestepped her to get to the room. She took the steps of the amphitheatre style classroom to her seat and retrieved the book underneath, flipping to the correct page. Once again writing had appeared.   
Not bad either. Tell me about you?   
Rachel hastily began to scribble a response underneath   
Well, I really like music. Doesn’t everybody though. I have a tattoo. I will argue until my last breath that skinny jeans are the best kind. I think comic books are excellent and I am a master smoothy maker. What about you? And what should I call you?   
The rest of the class passed like a blur while Rachel wondered who this person might be. It could be anyone, really. Probably not a boy from the script but, who’s she to judge. The following days came and left in a similar fashion, with writing appearing in the book everyday.   
You sound kind of awesome. I like music too, yes I agree with the skinny jeans statement. I can burn water. I like reading. I DJ sometimes, so I love mixing music. Call me Shadowcat. What about you?

DJ’s are pretty impressive, man. Shadowcat. Hmm..I like it. Where’d ya get it? Call me Marvel Girl.

It’s just my screen name for video games. What about Marvel Girl? -Shadowcat

Nickname my mom used to have. Dunno. I love video games. Mm what’s new? -Marvel Girl

Not much, roommate is insisting I meet every single one of her friends, though. Anything new with you? Also, hope you have a good weekend. - Shadowcat

My ‘rents sent me money that I’m probably just gonna end up burning on video games, honestly. So video games, hopefully! You too, talk to you next week. -Marvel Girl

The bell shook Rachel out of her trance as she stared at what she had just written on the page. Usually, she didn’t go straight back to the dorms on a Friday afternoon, instead grabbing something to eat or browsing through CD’s at the public library a couple blocks from her school but she had been meaning to tell her roommate about this Shadowcat. Her roommate Illyana’s schedule often meant she was not in the dorm when Rachel was and vis versa but the few times they had hung out, they’d really clicked. Rachel thanked whatever higher power had placed her with another transfer student because in alot of ways, Illyana was just as lost as she was.   
As soon as she unlocked the door Rachel started in  
“Illyana, thank god you’re here I wanted to tell you abou-”  
Only to stop short when she saw 3 sets of eyes look up at her.


	2. Coffee and Beer

“I am sorry, Rachel. I did not realise you would be home this early. This is Anna and Kitty. Anna is in one of my classes. I hope you do not mind. You can stay if you want.”, Illyana said apologetically.  
Kitty immediately recognized the the girl framed in the doorway. She was the same one who’d smashed into her a few days ago when she was leaving math. Rachel, apparently. And christ she was hot. Illyana and Anna hadn’t seemed to notice her wide eyed staring, and luckily, neither had Rachel. The girl had just shrugged and entered the room before bending down to open the mini fridge underneath her desk, from which she removed a 12 pack of beer and tossed one to Illyana. Kitty was still lost in thought, or perhaps just mesmerized by those lips when Anna bumped her with her shoulder.  
“You okay there, Kitty? Rach asked if you wanted some.”  
Blushing slightly, she nodded dumbly before catching the beer Rachel tossed her. The conversation burbled back to life around her but Kitty stayed silent, still slightly lost in her thoughts, even while taking slow sips off the can. As much as she hated to admit it, alcohol had always had a pretty big affect on her. Not to say she couldn’t hold her alcohol, she’d spent quite a bit of time growing up around her godfather, Logan, who often boasted of holding records for alcohol consumption which very well could be a joke but just as easily could not be. She tended to get carried away with the feeling of floating, making her far more confident and flirtatious which often lead to making out and...other things. Which wouldn’t be an ideal way to start off at a new school, unless it was with Rachel. Shit, it’s a really good thing Rachel isn’t telepathic because she’d never talk to me then. Kitty didn’t particularly want to be there, anyway. She wanted to be back in her room plugged into her macbook or maybe even spinning some records at a club somewhere, or making out with a girl with short red hair. Christ, she needed to stop thinking about her like that. They didn’t even know eachother. Kitty threw back the rest of the beer and felt the alcohol begin to reach her blood stream as she started in on her second. It seemed Anna and Rachel were on their third, which left Rachel talking excitedly while waving her hands around, and Anna keeled over giggling. Illyana on the other hand was nursing what appeared to be her 5th and looked as cool as ever, blue eyes dancing a little as she watched the other two, mouth quirked into a half smile. Goddamn, maybe the stereotype about Russians was true. Kitty began to absentmindedly wonder how Illyana would do in a drinking contest against Logan. He would have the clear advantage, having at least 60 pounds on her. On the other hand Illyana had a few inches on him and was Russian. The last Kitty remembered before she fell asleep where she sat was Illyana reaching over to turn off the music and covering her with a blanket.  
-  
Kitty woke to a thin hand gently shaking her shoulder. She blinked a few times to clear the sleep from her eyes, as she registered her surroundings. A dorm room, not unlike hers, bathed in morning light, a girl, Illyana, she remembered, above her and Anna and Rachel still sound asleep in the bed parallel to her. Illyana offered her a hand, and helped pull her to her feet.   
She whispered, “I figured that you would be the least hungover. Want to go get something to eat?”  
Kitty nodded and rubbed her eyes again, surprised by the lack of a pounding headache and regretful memories flitting back into her mind, but grateful none the less. Illyana threw open the shared closet across the room and took out a black hoodie, looked back at the other girl, then pulled out a red one from the other side, and handed it to Kitty. As Kitty pulled it on she got a whiff of something sort of nice, warm and inviting, as she was enveloped in it’s warmth.   
“I do not think Rachel will miss it for a little while.”, Illyana half laughed  
Kitty looked back and grinned. It wasn’t until the pair had exited the room and were taking the stairs out to the campus when Kitty realized that this must be what Rachel smelled like. And fuck, was it nice.   
Kitty and Illyana ended up at a little coffee place Kitty had stumbled upon earlier that week, just a few blocks from the school. As Kitty mixed cream and sugar into her mug Illyana took a sip of her’s and Kitty wondered aloud,   
“How can you just drink it black?”  
“It is how I have always drink it. Since I was a child.”, she half laughed  
Kitty asked, “So how are you liking it here?”  
“It is good. Very different from home but that is good. How are you finding it?”, Illyana replied  
“Same. Home’s pretty far away. How did you end up rooming with Rachel?”  
“Random assignments. I believe I was lucky though. We get along. She is very pretty, yeah?” Illyana said with a knowing smirk.   
Kitty fully intended to deny it, and took a breath while trying to line up her thoughts into the semblance of something believable when Illyana continued.  
“Relax, I was not mocking you. She did not notice. She would not.”  
Kitty exhaled and finally gave in.  
“Was it really that obvious? Are you sure she didn’t notice? Also, I’m not a freak, I swear. She’s just very -”  
“Attractive.”, Illyana finished for her, “I am positive she did not notice. She tends to miss things.”  
Kitty nodded and ducked her head to take another sip, very much thankful that Illyana wasn’t a telepath, either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know whatcha think. Feedback is great.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, tell me what you think. It'd be a big help!


End file.
